


Office Gossip

by MalcolmTuckersTangerine, mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Multi, Office Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTuckersTangerine/pseuds/MalcolmTuckersTangerine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea borne of a chat session between the two of us and a few other friends.</p><p>Malcolm's the center of gossip again and this time Sam decides to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Gossip

'How does he do that?' Cheri said aloud.

'How does who do what?' Sam asked as she finished making herself a cup of tea in the office kitchenette. 

'Malcolm. How does he manage to look so damned sexy when he's acting his meanest towards the ministers. Do you think he's even aware of how sexy he is?' Cheri stood sipping her own tea, smiling a little dreamily. 'I bet he gets hard when he's at his bollocking peak.'

'You wouldn't be the only asking those questions, Cheri.' Sam smiled cryptically. 

'Come on, Sam. You're his PA, you know him the best. Does he get turned on from the bollocking?'

Sam grinned. 'I really couldn't say - a good PA is always discreet.'

Cheri raised her eyebrows slightly at Sam. 'I bet he's passionate - I wouldn't mind finding out.' She laughed. 'Imagine being fucked by him over the desk.'

Sam could do better than imagine; she and Malcolm had been sleeping together for months and he was every bit as passionate and driven in bed as he was at work. And there had been times when they worked late, and he had fucked her on his desk, on his chair...

Her smile widened as she thought of his long graceful fingers and amazing cock.

Cheri looked at her friend suspiciously. 'So you have never been tempted to find out then?' she asked.

'There's temptation and then there's what happens behind closed doors.' 

Cheri's eyes widened. 'You haven't?' Sam just kept smiling. 'Oh my lord! You have!' Cheri had to put her cup of tea down or else it was in danger of spilling. 'Tell me! I swear I'll not tell a soul.'

Sam's smile turned a little mischievous. 'I can't just tell you, Cheri. What would stop you from going off and telling the other ladies?'

'I swear on anything you want that I won't.'

'Or...' Sam grinned. 'There is something.'

'Tell me!' Cheri was eagerly willing to agree to anything to find out all she could about Malcolm's sexual prowess from Sam. She was already getting wet at the idea of Malcolm naked and having sex.

Sam brought her hand up to Cheri's cheek and gently stroked her face.

'Why don't you come back to Malcolm's office around 6.00, and I'll tell you everything. He's gone for the day so we won't be disturbed' she smiled wickedly.

Cheri looked at Sam. Was Sam suggesting...?

She blushed as she thought of Sam's touch, gentle and yet erotic. She was already hot at the thought of Malcolm but the idea of Sam...  
She put her cup down. 'Okay, see you later' she said casually as she left the kitchenette.

Sam smiled to herself. She knew that Cheri wasn't going to tell anyone about her and Malcolm, but she also saw the look in the other woman's eyes when she stroked her face. Sam had always loved men and women and she congratulated herself silently that yet again, she had got it right.

It was easy for Cheri to stay behind as the rest of the office emptied. Ever since her conversation with Sam in the kitchen, she'd been simmering and wet. It hadn't just been thinking about what she would find out about Malcolm but Sam's invitation held the promise of more than just gossip. The clock finally edged to 6 and Cheri headed to Malcolm's office. Sam's desk looked as if she were gone for the day but the door to Malcolm's office stood ajar. Approaching it with a slight hesitation, Cheri tapped on it and heard Sam call her in. 

'Right on time.' Sam said, finishing putting a folder away in one of the storage boxes. Cheri stepped inside and Sam nodded towards the door. 'Close that, wouldn't want anyone to overhear us.'

Cheri closed the door and then, at Sam's gesture, stepped over towards the front of Malcolm's desk where Sam had been filing. 'I can't wait to hear.'

'Where would you like me to start.' Sam asked suggestively, her eyes glancing at Cheri's breasts. 'I know where I'd like to start.'

Sam grinned and again her hand came up to stroke Cheri's soft cheek. This time she felt Cheri respond, moving her face towards Sam's touch.

Cheri was so aroused but she still wanted to make sure she had read the signals correctly. 'So... So have you actually slept with him' she stuttered.

'Many times' grinned Sam, her hand falling from Cheri's face to her shoulders. She looked Cheri in the eyes and kissed her, her tongue entering Cheri's willing mouth. She heard the other girl moan slightly.

Sam pulled back, seeing the slight disappointment on Cheri's face. 'But that wasn't what all you wanted to know, was it?' asked Sam, smiling

Cheri smiled. 'So is he as.. Well endowed... as they say?' she asked.

Sam closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of Malcolm's hard cock. Her hand went to the other girl's breast. She was not surprised to find Cheri's nipples had already hardened, although she didn't know whether it was the thought of Malcolm's cock or her kiss that had aroused her the most.

'What have you heard?' Sam whispered as her mouth edged towards Cheri's ear, her lips tugging lightly on her earlobe. Cheri's hands found their way to Sam's arms, touching her lightly. 

'At least a good seven inches.' Cheri breathed. Between imagined thoughts of Malcolm's large cock and Sam's body so close to hers, Cheri was incredibly ready for anything. 

'Just a little bigger than that.' Sam confirmed. 'And thick enough to really fill a woman properly.'

'Ohhh.' Cheri moaned in response to Sam's words and Sam's soft lips as they kissed over her cheek to her lips again. She swallowed hard when Sam's hand on her breast squeezed gently. 'Ohh.' She moaned again. 

'Especially,' Sam teased Cheri with her voice, 'when he's fucking you from behind, at his desk.'

Cheri's gasp was loud as Sam turned her until she was backed up against the desk in question.

'Right here.' Sam told her.

Cheri felt the desk against the back of her legs and imagined Sam and Malcolm together... She didn't know what was turning her on more.  
Still squeezing Cheri's breast, Sam's other hand rested on her thigh.  
'Shall I show you what he does to me?' She asked.  
Cheri didn't trust herself to speak and kissed Sam hard in reply. Sam's fingers stroked slowly and teasingly up Cheri's leg, realising as they disappeared under her short skirt that Cheri was wearing stockings.  
'Malcolm loves stockings' she whispered into Cheri's ear.  
Cheri began to moan as Sam's head went to her nipples, licking them gently through the silk blouse. Sam continued to stroke her thighs, but only as far as her stocking tops. Her legs opened slightly, needing Sam's touch on her pussy.

Wanting to taste Cheri's skin, Sam withdrew her hand from the other woman's thigh only to ease open the buttons of her blouse. As Sam kissed her way over the tops of Cheri's breasts the silk blouse fell away from her shoulders and onto the desk before slithering down onto the floor. Cupping both breasts in her hands, Sam slowly drew her tongue along the top edge of her bra before teasing first one side down far enough to expose the hard, darker skinned nipple to suck on it lightly. Then her mouth turned to Cheri's other breast, teasing and sucking that nipple as well. Glancing up, Sam smiled through half closed eyes at the sight of Cheri's closed eyes, parted lips and heavy breathing. 

'Are you imagining Malcolm sucking on your nipple?' Sam asked, a finger gently circling around one hard nipple.

'Yes,' Cheri breathed. 

'Does it turn you on that it's me sucking on you?'

'Yessss.' Cheri admitted. 

'Sit up on the desk.' Sam urged her on and Cheri hoisted herself up onto Malcolm's desk. Sam reached round and easily undid the clasp of Cheri's bra and drew it off. 'If Malcolm were here, would you want him sucking on one nipple while I suck on the other one.'

'Oh god, yes!' Cheri moaned. 

Sam sucked on Cheri's nipple, and gently rolled her other one between her fingers.

Cheri's head fell back as she clutched Sam's head close, the expert touch of the other woman driving her wild.

'I want you so badly' Cheri whispered.

Cheri's hand went to her own wet pussy, desperate now for relief. Sam moved her hand away. 'Not yet darling' she whispered. 'Malcolm likes to be in control'.

Sam's finger started to stroke the outside of Cheri's panties. 'You are so wet' she smiled. 'Malcolm's fingers are so long and skillful, can you imagine him stroking your clit?'

Slowly and agonizingly, her hand went inside Cheri's panties and she inserted one finger into the girl's pussy. Withdrawing it, she looked Cheri in the eye as she sucked her finger clean of Cheri's juices.

'You taste divine' she smiled.

'Sam, please... I want you' whispered Cheri.

Sam stood and removed her own blouse and bra, revealing her beautiful breasts. Cheri moaned again and began squeezing Sam's breasts, teasing her hard nipples.

'Don't be shy.' Sam encouraged Cheri. Cupping her own breast, she held it and Cheri took Sam's hard nipple into her mouth, sucking on it loudly. With her other hand, Sam brushed Cheri's hair back out of the way. While Cheri was busy sucking on her nipples, Sam's attention was drawn to a soft sound by the office door. 

Malcolm had arrived back finally to his office. Sam had sent him a text telling him to come back after 6.30 but with no other details. Now, as he stepped quietly inside and saw Sam with one of the other office ladies on his desk, he knew immediately what Sam had in mind. The door was closed behind him and Cheri had no idea he was there. She was entirely engrossed with Sam's breasts. 

Sam exchanged a quick look with Malcolm and then turned her attention back to Cheri. 'What do you want, Cheri?'

The girl pulled back from Sam's breasts, looking into her eyes. 'I want your finger in me again.'

'Maybe my tongue as well?' 

'Oh. God. Yes!' Cheri gasped

Malcolm watched as Sam removed Cheri's panties and skirt, leaving her stockings on. His cock was hardening as he watched. Sam kissed Cheri, stroking her clit slowly. Malcolm could see how wet Cheri was.

He started to stroke his cock through his trousers, watching the erotic scene unfold.

'Malcolm loves to lick my clit' Sam whispered. 'His tongue is amazing'

Cheri gasped as Sam circled her clit with her fingers.

Sam sank to her knees and began to lick the inside of Cheri's thighs, which were wet with her juices.

'Can you imagine Malcolm's tongue doing this' she said

Cheri grasped Sam's head, urging her towards her sweet centre.

By now, Malcolm had his hard cock in his hand, already glistening with precum as he watched his girlfriend begin to lick Cheri's clit.

Using the same long slow licks that Malcolm enjoyed using on her own pussy, Sam drove Cheri to the brink with her tongue. Cheri was squeezing her own breasts, her fingers pinching her nipples hard as she moaned with pleasure every time Sam's tongue returned to her clit. The tip of Sam's tongue flicked lightly over the pink bud before swirling around it and then sucking it between her lips. Dipping down again, her tongue thrust into Cheri's hole to lap at the warm flow of juice. 

Standing again, Sam kissed Cheri to let the girl taste her own juices on Sam's lips. She took hold of Cheri's hair finally and pulled her hungry mouth from her own. 'Not finished yet.' Still holding Cheri's hair, Sam reached down with her one hand and eased one finger inside the girl's wet pussy. 'You seem to be rather tight. I wonder if Malcolm's cock could actually fit without hurting you.'

Cheri was panting now. 'I can take his cock.'

'Let's see how well you handle two fingers first.' Sam licked her lips and eased a second finger inside Cheri. 'Still tight.'

'Oh god, fuck me.' Cheri was begging now. Sam smiled at the other woman. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed red from arousal. Sam dared a quick glance over to Malcolm. As Sam began to slowly slide her fingers in and out of Cheri's wet hole, Malcolm was doing the same with his cock. 

Malcolm gestured for Sam to get undressed but Sam waved him off for the moment.

'Can you imagine his cock inside you, fucking you hard' she asked.

Cheri moaned in reply, as Sam slid a third finger into her.

Malcolm was getting impatient now. His hand moved faster, but he wanted these two beautiful women, and Malcolm wasn't used to waiting.

Sam stood up. 'I think you might be ready for him' she grinned, as she looked over at Malcolm.

For the first time, Cheri saw Malcolm. She looked at him, and then looked at cock, big and stiff in his hand.

'I see Sam has been telling you about me' he grinned as he walked over to the two women.

Cheri blushed as Sam stood.

'I think she's about ready Malcolm' she grinned.

'I want you both' Cheri whispered.

Sam grinned lasciviously. She shucked off her skirt and panties and kissed Malcolm. 'Why don't you join us' she laughed.

Cheri wanted both of them so badly. Sam had aroused her to the point that she needed them.

The three of them began to kiss and grope each other.

Cheri ran her hands up Sam's thigh, copying the other woman's action. 'I want to taste you' she whispered, surprising herself.

'Cheri was wondering what it would be like to be fucked against the desk' she said to Malcolm.

Malcolm grinned. 'How about I fuck you from behind while you lick Sam out' he whispered to Cheri, watching her eyes widen with desire.

'I think she likes that idea a lot, Malcolm.' Sam winked at him and drew Cheri into a passionate kiss. Then, she hoisted herself up onto the desk and spread her legs open and beckoned to Cheri. 

Leaning over, Cheri held Sam's lips apart with her fingers to eagerly dart her tongue in and out of Sam's hole. Malcolm stood behind Cheri to stroke her ass while he watched her lick and suck on Sam's cunt. With his free hand, he loosened his tie and slipped it off to toss it onto a chair. Then his shirt was unbuttoned and he loosened his belt. With his trousers open, he pushed his boxers down to free his balls as well. 'She's a hungry one, isn't she?'

Sam moaned, 'She is. A long tongue too. Don't stop, Cheri.' 

'Don't drink my girl dry, Cheri. I want my share of that wet pussy soon.' Malcolm licked his lips as he tore his gaze away from Sam to Cheri's behind. Lifting a finger to his lips, he wet it and then traced a wet line along the crack of her ass until he reached the edge of her hole. Cheri's head came up for a moment, panting as Malcolm began to ease a finger inside her. The length of his finger seemed to never end. 'Back to sucking on Sam, you.' 

Cheri obeyed him, turning back to Sam's pussy. 

'Good.' Malcolm moved his finger in and out of Cheri's hole as his cock twitched with anticipation in his other hand. 'She is a tight one.' He commented as he eased a second finger inside her, stretching her further. 'Tight and dripping wet.'

'Fuck her, Malcolm. I want to see you slam into her.' Sam was enjoying herself immensely. 

Cheri relished the taste of Sam's sweet pussy. She alternated flicking her tongue over Sam's clit and her wet hole. Malcolm slowly pushed his cock into Cheri's cunt. She moaned as she felt his length inside her, her muscles stretching to accommodate him.

'Fuck me please' moaned Cheri.

Malcolm began to thrust into her, watching as her tongue continued to explore Sam.

'You ARE tight' he whispered as he felt her muscles clench round him. 'Fuck Sam, she's so ready'.

Cheri was so wet that she wasn't going to hold out very long. The feel of Malcolm's hard cock, much bigger than even she had imagined, coupled with the taste of Sam's wet cunt was setting very nerve edge on fire and she could feel her orgasm building. Sam's hands went around her head, pulling her closer and urging her on.

'Oh your tongue is amazing ' she groaned.

Cheri felt her orgasm getting closer as Malcolm's cock grazed her sweet spot. 'I'm coming..... Oh yes... Oh oh oh' she cried out as Malcolm thrust harder, and she screamed out as she came. Malcolm withdrew his cock, still hard, and kissed her.

'Now I hope you left some of Sam's sweet juices for me' he grinned.

Sam smiled at him lasciviously. 'Always plenty for you'.

Malcolm moved backwards to sit in his chair, gesturing to Sam.

Cheri, trembling from her orgasm, leaned against the desk a moment to watch as Sam knelt first between Malcolm's legs and ran her tongue up and down the hard length of his cock. Her cunt spasmed again at the memory of his cock thrusting inside her. 

'Sam likes your juice on my cock, I think.' Malcolm grinned at Cheri. 'Got it on my balls too.' 

Sam looked up at him. 'All over you.' She went back to sucking on his balls. 

'You want to watch me fuck Sam?' Malcolm asked Cheri. Cheri nodded. Malcolm held out his hand to help Sam up to her feet. He turned her around so that she was facing Cheri. With one large hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Malcolm guided his cock inside Sam as she sat on his lap. 

'Oh god!' Sam moaned as her lover's large cock slid into her. They fell into their rhythm as regular lovers. Sam rode Malcolm's large cock as he held her steady with a large hand on her stomach. 

Cheri began to finger herself again as she watched his large cock pumping in and out of Sam's pussy. Not happy with just watching, she joined them, standing between his legs to reach down and finger Sam's clit. 

'OH!' Sam gasped and was kissing Cheri hard. Her hips moved up and down Malcolm's thick shaft.

'Cheri, give my cock a sucking. Get Sam's juice off it.' Malcolm teasingly withdrew his cock from Sam and held it for Cheri to bend down to suck on him hard. 'That's good. Like that? Sam's juice on my cock?''

'Yes.' Cheri breathed as she watched Sam lift her hips again and slide back down on Malcolm's cock. 

Cheri couldn't believe how turned on she was again. She stood next to the chair, fingering herself. With one hand she rubbed her clit, and with the other hand she rubbed Sam's clit. Malcolm watched as Sam rode his hard cock. He took Cheri's hands and licked both of his lovers' juices off them.  
Cheri could see that Sam was close to coming. She began to rub her and Sam's clit harder and faster as Sam started to moan loudly.

'Come on darling, come with me' whispered Malcolm, so close to coming himself.

The feeling of her lover's beautiful cock inside her coupled with Cheri's fingers rubbing her clit finally tipped Sam over the edge. She cried out, not caring if anyone heard her, as she tipped over into her orgasm. As she did so, she heard Malcolm also shout, as he shot his load into Sam. Sam fell forward regaining her breath and kissed Malcolm. She climbed off him. Cheri moved over to Sam and licked Malcolm's cum out of her pussy. Malcolm grinned as she walked over to him and sank to her knees, licking and sucking his cock clean.

'Didn't I tell you he was good?' grinned Sam.


End file.
